


Thought of Me

by patroclux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inevitably, the First Order is reduced to dust. Whoever, whatever remains is scattered across the galaxy, laying low and keeping to themselves. General Hux and Kylo Ren aren't quite that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of Me

"Which of us dies first?"

"This wasn't a conversation I was expecting to have with you yet."

Hux rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Listen. The Resistance will send someone important to interrogate us, and even if we fight back, we're outnumbered. We _will_ be killed."

"And why would we need to decide who bites it before the other?" Kylo's tone was as light as though he and Hux were discussing the weather. Scarily calm, and there wasn't a visible shake to his hands as there was to his partner's.

"I know you hate to admit it, Ren, but we are leaders. You know well what happens when any civilization's leader falls." Hux was gripping Kylo's hands now, trying to keep his own from trembling any more than they already were. While he couldn't help the show of weakness, perhaps Kylo could. "At least one of us has to go on."

"Hux," Kylo murmured. _You speak as though dying is our only option_. "I won't let you fall." Those same words; the same promise he had made eons ago. His opinion was as clear now as it had been: he would always give his life protecting Hux's.

The general, fugitive, runaway - said nothing. What could he say? That it'd be alright? Because it would never be for two _criminals_ such as themselves. And, after all this time, Hux had softened. He didn't have it in his heart to lie to Kylo about something so trivial when they both knew the truth. Distantly, he wondered why the truth always had to hurt.

Instead, Hux closed himself off from reality as he too often did. He let himself be enveloped in Ren's warm embrace, having always felt safer in those long arms than anywhere else. Yet there wasn't time for pleasantries or the polishing of promises.

But there was still a war at hand, even if the advantage the First Order had had was gone now, sharing the same fate of Starkiller. Regardless, Hux didn't particularly fancy himself a loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my thinking with this one was that the Resistance captured Hux & Kylo, and in a fleeting minute or two before shit really goes down, they halfheartedly make a plan of escape. Maybe I'll continue it XD. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
